Luliconazole is an antifungal agent which is excellent in the action on fungi. At present, luliconazole is widely used as a pharmaceutical or medicine for tinea pedis and tinea corporis, and it is going to be applied also for the action on tinea unguium as well. In relation to the pharmaceutical formulation (medicament formulation) of luliconazole, it is known as problems which should be solved such that the luliconazole is converted to the stereoisomers such as the SE form or the Z form, and that the crystallization of luliconazole is caused immediately after the application (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 6).